One Man Guy
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Our Favorite Hoodlum turns up in Caritas in search of a little direction... (Gilmore GirlsAngel)


Rating: Pg-13 for language.  
  
Summary: A certain hoodlum shows up in Caritas for a little guidance...  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is Mutant Enemy's! Gilmore Girls is somebody else's, and One Man Guy belongs to the Wainwrights! Nothing is mine. Don't sue!  
  
Spoilers: Angel: Let's say... sometime before poor Lorne's wonderful club got blown to bits. And For Gilmore Girls: One week before "Nag Hamadi"  
  
Crossover: Angel/Gilmore Girls  
  
One Man Guy  
  
New York.  
  
I've been there a couple of times. Mostly out of curiosity, and after only a couple of times, you can distinguish a New Yorker from anybody. And I mean anybody.  
  
This kid that's just walked into my club can't be older than nineteen. And he's dripping with Big Apple juice.  
  
He's of medium-height. The dark hair that sticks up all on its own (or so it seems) gives him at least another inch. And he's thin. Looks pretty normal. Good-looking, actually. Very good-looking. But not my type.  
  
He's got on a Distillers t-shirt and a pair of black, baggy jeans. The way he walks screams "Don't mess with me. I'm a city punk." But not in the glitzy way that LA boys have. He fights dirty, and you can tell.  
  
I don't know what's got me hooked on him though. He hasn't sung a single bar, but there's something else there. I guess I'll find out soon. Wonder what he'll sing. Metallica, maybe? Or maybe he'll try and surprise me and pull out some Clash. I wonder how he found out about this place... then again, who knows how any humans find out about this place...  
  
When he gets up on the stage he looks pretty uncomfortable. It's pretty easy to tell he's not used to singing in front of people. He runs a hand through his hair (great hair. Gonna have to ask how he does it) and picks up the mic and enters his song into the machine. When he starts to sing, he throws me a giant curve ball.  
  
"People will know when they see this show  
  
The kind of a guy I am  
  
They'll recognize just what I stand for and what I just can't stand  
  
They'll perceive what I believe in  
  
And what I know is true  
  
And they'll recognize I'm a one man guy  
  
Always was through and through..."  
  
One Man Guy, by Rufus Wainwright? What planet is this kid from? And how does he know this song? He's not a bad singer, but he's not the best in the world. It's obvious he could never pull off a decent harmony, but his voice suits his purposes. At least he's on-key.  
  
The first thing I read off of him is that he has no idea where he's going in his life. Lost little lamb. Family is a mess. Father's a runaway, mother's a flake. No siblings. Pushed away the Uncle, who was the only relative who actually cared. No car. No job. No high school diploma. Smart as a whip though, this one. Reads everything. So many thoughts for the life of a hoodlum.  
  
"People meditate  
  
Hey that's just great  
  
Trying to find the inner you  
  
People depend on family and friend  
  
And other folks to pull them through  
  
I don't know why I'm a one man guy  
  
Or why I'm a one man show  
  
But these three cubic feet of bone and blood and meat are all I love and know..."  
  
Trouble back in Manhattan. Drugs, mostly. Alcohol. Friends got him into a lot of trouble which is why he wound up getting shipped to his uncle in... bumble-fuck Connecticut. Poor kid. He was just as lost then (feels like two or three years ago?) as he is now.  
  
"'Cause I'm a one man guy in the morning  
  
Same in the afternoon  
  
One man guy when the sun goes down  
  
I whistle me a one man tune  
  
One man guy a one man guy  
  
Only kind of guy to be  
  
I'm a one man guy  
  
I'm a one man guy  
  
I'm a one man guy is me..."  
  
And there's a girl. Isn't there always? But boy, is there ever a girl. Big blue eyes. Body to kill for, apparently. Smart, like he is. Passionate. He loved her. Still does. He left her. Not even a good-bye, either. Reminds me of another dark-haired tragedy I know... It's amazing how they all blend together.  
  
"I'm gonna bathe and shave  
  
And dress myself and eat solo every night  
  
Unplug the phone, sleep alone  
  
Stay away out of sight  
  
Sure it's kind of lonely  
  
Yeah it's sort of sick  
  
Being your own one and only  
  
Is a dirty selfish trick..."  
  
The girl's gone to Yale. He felt in the way. But he really needs her. Like I said, lost little lamb. If things go as they're supposed to, she'll be his shepherd throughout the tough times, because this kid? He's in for it.  
  
"'Cause I'm a one man guy in the morning  
  
Same in the afternoon  
  
One man guy when the sun goes down  
  
I whistle me a one man tune  
  
One man guy a one man guy  
  
Only kind of guy to be  
  
I'm a one man guy  
  
I'm a one man guy  
  
I'm a one man guy is me."  
  
He walks over and sits across from me. He doesn't look phased by my appearance; even though it's pretty obvious he's never seen a demon before.  
  
"So," he says plainly. "What do you see?"  
  
I lean forward with a smirk. "Jess, you forgot something in Stars Hollow, didn't you?"  
  
He looks at me with a confused glare. He doesn't realize.  
  
"Think deviled eggs, Doll Face."  
  
Realization dawns on him and he slumps back.  
  
I smirk and take a sip of my sea breeze. "You're gonna need that car." 


End file.
